


À la recherche du temps perdu

by AlenaAeterna



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Friendship, Loyalty, M/M, Post-SPECTRE
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Au bout de cinq années d'hypocrisie, James comprend qu'il ne peut plus continuer. Une discussion suffit pour que sa relation avec Madeleine se brise et pour qu'il retrouve sa liberté. Mais son retour au pays ne se déroule pas comme il l'espérait car le monde a changé : le service double zéro est sur le point de sombrer une fois de plus et Blofeld a plus d'un tour dans son sac.
Relationships: James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 3





	À la recherche du temps perdu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : Encore une nouvelle fanfic, je sais. C'est un projet qui attend depuis quelques mois, je me lance enfin. Ne soyez pas surpris par le choix de Vesper dans les personnages, vous en verrez vite la raison.
> 
> Note bis : Le titre est une référence à Marcel Proust. Il y en a eu assez dans Spectre avec le personnage de Madeleine Swann (la fameuse madeleine de Proust et Du côté de chez Swann) donc j'ai voulu ajouter la mienne.
> 
> Univers : Après Spectre.

Accoudé au balcon de sa chambre, James observe les premières lueurs de l'aube. Une fois de plus, il ne dort pas. Ses pensées sont ailleurs, dans un autre pays, et il regrette de ne pas pouvoir oublier tout ce qui constitue son passé. L'amour inconditionnel qui brille sans cesse dans le regard de Madeleine devrait lui suffire mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il tente difficilement de préserver les apparences, conscient que ses sourires sonnent de plus en plus faux. Il ne sait pas lequel des deux a tort : elle qui semble ne rien remarquer ou lui qui s'accroche aux fantômes de sentiments disparus. Ils se blessent l'un l'autre sans réellement le vouloir alors même qu'ils cherchent à se protéger.

Un coup d'œil en arrière prouve à l'ancien espion que Madeleine est toujours plongée dans ses rêves. Il pourrait s'en aller une nuit, sans un bruit, sans un « au revoir » dramatique, mais quelque chose l'empêche d'arriver à ses fins. Il ignore si c'est le vestige d'une quelconque émotion ou la peur de ce que lui réserverait un avenir dans le pays qu'il a délibérément quitté. Depuis cinq longues années, il vit en France, et il s'est familiarisé avec les coutumes de cette terre d'accueil. Cependant, une partie de lui est ancrée de l'autre côté de la Manche, une partie bien trop importante. Il lui a fallu délaisser le MI-6 pour comprendre qu'il a un soutien là-bas, des personnes qui sont à la fois des amis et une famille. Malgré tous ses faux pas, toutes ses erreurs, ils ne lui ont pas tourné le dos. Combien de fois pourtant a-t-il désobéi ? Et combien de fois lui ont-ils laissé une autre chance ? Sans eux, il ne serait rien de plus qu'un bateau à la dérive, ballotté par les vagues de cette obscurité qui grandit inexorablement dans le cœur des agents.

« _Tu comptes te morfondre encore longtemps, James ?_ »

Alerté par cette voix au timbre douloureusement familier, l'ancien double zéro se retourne. Une silhouette féminine se détache de l'ombre, élégante, identique à ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux noirs sont attachés en un chignon désordonné d'où s'échappent quelques mèches qui viennent encadrer un visage au regard émeraude moqueur. La femme paraît presque être à son aise mais Bond la voit comme une étrangère dans cette pièce où Madeleine se repose. Son passé et son présent se confondent de manière inattendue, si soudainement qu'il redoute un piège. Il se sent parfaitement lucide, son dernier verre d'alcool est trop loin pour avoir des effets sur son esprit et il n'a pas ingéré de substances capables de le porter jusqu'à l'hallucination. Il n'a cependant aucune explication logique qui expliquerait la raison pour laquelle son ancien amour se tient face à lui.

« Tu es morte, Vesper, souffle-t-il.

— _Tu as bonne mémoire_ , s'amuse-t-elle. _Je dois donc reconnaître que tout n'est pas perdu_.

— Je suis en train de rêver, se convainc James. Tu ne peux pas être réelle.

— _Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais_ , susurre la femme. _Vois-moi comme une conscience_. »

Un sourire sans joie étire les lèvres de l'ancien agent. D'une conscience, il n'en a pas besoin. Ses erreurs, il les connait assez, il n'a pas envie d'en entendre la liste énoncée par la voix d'une femme morte dans ses bras. Vesper est l'une des victimes de ses trop nombreuses négligences, il ne se passe pas un jour sans une pensée pour elle. Si Madeleine peut combler certaines de ses attentes, elle n'a pas le pouvoir de recoudre toutes les blessures de son âme meurtrie et de lui permettre d'oublier sa culpabilité. James a trop de regrets, trop de « et si ? » suspendus aux rebords de son esprit. Sa route est pavée de pierres érodées par le chagrin, la trahison et le doute. Il en a terriblement conscience et refuse que quelqu'un le lui montre, encore moins le fantôme qui le dévisage.

« _Tu as changé. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit en bien_.

— Tu es morte, répète le concerné en plissant les paupières. Tu es morte et tu crois vraiment pouvoir me faire la leçon ?

— _Je t'en prie, James, on a dépassé la phase agressive. Tu devrais prendre le temps de réfléchir un peu à ta situation avec cette femme._

— J'aime Madeleine.

— _Ne me mens pas, c'est inutile. Je te connais, et je sais que cette vie n'est pas celle qu'il te faut. Que vas-tu faire les prochains mois ? La demander en mariage ? Fonder une jolie famille ? Effacer de ta mémoire toutes les sensations d'une mission accomplie ? Jouer ce rôle trop étriqué du mari parfait ? Endosser le costume grotesque de l'agent repenti devenu un père exemplaire ?_ »

À chaque nouvelle question, Vesper se rapproche. Elle ne s'arrête qu'à quelques pas de lui, son regard ancré dans le sien. Les réponses que James voudrait lui adresser meurent dans sa gorge. Toutes ces interrogations soulèvent des points qu'il souhaitait enterrer profondément pour ne jamais plus y songer. Elle sait où appuyer pour lui rappeler que cette vie auprès de Madeleine n'est qu'une pièce de théâtre dans laquelle il a échangé un rôle principal contre celui d'un figurant. Ce n'est pas son existence, il n'est que le reflet inversé de celui qu'il a été, de l'homme plein de ressources qui n'hésitait pas à sauter d'un hélicoptère en marche. Désormais, il se promène dans les rues françaises, avec pour seul risque celui de se faire renverser par une voiture. Vesper a raison lorsqu'elle souligne qu'il n'est plus le même mais il n'admet pas être devenu un étranger.

L'espace d'un instant surréaliste, il s'étonne de ne pas sentir le souffle de la femme sur son visage. Il lui a suffi de quelques minutes avec elle pour oublier qu'elle n'est pas vivante, qu'elle n'est qu'un effet de son imagination. Elle semble deviner quelles sont ses pensées car elle sourit d'un air amusé avant de reculer un peu. Elle finit par lui tourner le dos pour observer les meubles et il se retient de la rappeler à l'ordre. Il n'a pas envie de réveiller Madeleine en parlant dans le vide, il n'en est pas arrivé à ce point. Il s'interroge sur la réaction que pourrait avoir la Française si elle le surprenait dans cet état. Sans doute qu'elle lui trouverait une nouvelle excuse justifiant son comportement, comme elle le fait habituellement dès qu'il se perd dans la brume de son passé.

James pousse un soupir avant de rentrer dans la chambre, délaissant le balcon et la fraîcheur du dehors. Il ne dit rien, il se contente de regarder l'avancée de Vesper dans la pièce. La femme aux yeux verts hypnotiques n'est pas aussi muette que lui, elle se permet de commenter ce qu'elle voit avec une expression moqueuse, parfois à la limite du mépris. Chaque détail y passe, de l'armoire en bois au simple souvenir posé sur une commode. Étrangement, il n'éprouve aucune irritation à l'entendre ; il partage son point de vue, ce qui ne le surprend pas puisqu'elle est issue de son esprit. Chaque parole qui sort des lèvres de Vesper n'est qu'un écho incisif de ses pensées. L'ancien espion a l'absurde sentiment que cela les rend plus réelles, presque convaincantes.

« _Est-ce que tu penses à eux ?_ »

La question reste comme suspendue entre eux deux, telle une flèche à quelques pas de sa cible. Vesper n'a pas besoin de développer son propos, il a très bien compris de qui elle parle. Les visages de ses anciens coéquipiers reviennent hanter ses nuits assez régulièrement, avec une force croissante qui le laisse pantelant à ses réveils. Il arrive à se convaincre du fait que ce sera passager, même si sa raison lui hurle le contraire. Au bout de cinq années loin des siens, comment peut-il encore se dire qu'il n'éprouve rien à l'idée d'être parti alors que ses rêves sont peuplés d'images d'autrefois ?

« _Tu avais le choix_ , reprend Vesper avec une intonation accusatrice. _Elle ou eux. Pourquoi as-tu préféré la fuite ?_

— J'ai fait la même chose avec toi, lui rappelle James à voix basse. J'ai donné ma démission pour vivre à tes côtés.

— _Nous savions tous les deux que notre relation ne serait pas durable. Tu retournes toujours là-bas parce que c'est toute ton existence. Les missions te conviennent mieux que tout ce qu'une femme pourrait t'offrir._

— Madeleine est liée à ma vie, son père a connu Blofeld et ...

— _Et tu estimes que c'est une raison qui justifie tout le reste_ , le coupe-t-elle. _Tu dépéris ici. Je te repose ma question, James. Pourquoi as-tu préféré choisir cette femme alors que le MI-6 t'attendait aussi ?_ »

L'ancien double zéro est prêt à lui répondre que ce n'était pas son service qui patientait de l'autre côté du pont mais il se mure une fois de plus dans le silence. Il a en effet eu le choix entre la Française et son boulot, entre le regard amoureux d'une femme et celui plus neutre de son patron. James rejoue régulièrement cette scène dans sa tête lorsqu'il ne réussit pas à dormir. Parfois, il se demande ce qu'il se serait passé s'il s'était dirigé vers M au lieu de rejoindre Madeleine. Serait-il à l'autre bout du monde en train de sauver la planète d'une attaque de grande ampleur ? Serait-il en train de détruire une nouvelle invention de Q ? Ses conjectures s'effacent bien souvent avant le lever du soleil et il replonge dans son quotidien en se disant que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui.

L'espace de quelques secondes, James ferme les yeux. Il se retrouve ailleurs, devant un bureau familier où une femme métisse l'accueille affectueusement. Il s'imagine leurs échanges joueurs, l'air amusé de Moneypenny, le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il croit entendre M lui ordonner de venir pour lui confier une nouvelle mission avec son expression si sérieuse. L'ancien espion aurait tenté un peu d'humour pour dérider son supérieur, il aurait vu l'esquisse d'un bref sourire sur les lèvres de Mallory. Mais rien de tout cela n'est possible désormais et, à la sensation de chagrin qui l'envahit, il comprend qu'il n'a plus le droit de faire semblant. Il ouvre ses paupières en essayant de chasser ce sentiment de tristesse, perturbé de penser à ses anciens collègues avec des sanglots bloqués dans la gorge.

« _Alors, est-ce que tu vas enfin reconnaître tes torts ?_ s'enquiert Vesper. »

Il s'apprête à acquiescer lorsqu'une voix endormie l'appelle par son nom. Madeleine vient de se réveiller et elle lui jette un regard inquiet. James profite de la semi-obscurité pour effacer ses larmes d'un geste de la main, préférant ne pas montrer à la Française qu'il a eu un instant de faiblesse. Vesper fait une moue contrariée qui n'échappe pas à l'ancien double zéro mais il l'ignore. Même s'il sait qu'elle n'est qu'un effet de son imagination, il peine à ne pas lui prêter attention. Madeleine lui demande s'il se sent bien et il ne lui répond pas, encore perdu entre rêve et réalité. Il donnerait tout pour revenir en arrière, il en a conscience, mais la facilité de sa vie actuelle est comme un péché qui lui murmure sournoisement de se contenter de ce qu'il a.

« James ?

— Excuse-moi, marmonne-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. J'étais … »

Perdu dans ses pensées ? En train de discuter de son choix de vie avec le fantôme d'un amour passé ? Il ne réussit pas à formuler ce qu'il a sur le cœur, ce que remarque Madeleine. Il lit dans ses yeux un éclat de douleur, si fugace qu'il se persuade que ce n'est rien d'important. Il l'embrasse sur la tempe avant de l'attirer contre lui, savourant la douceur de ses cheveux sur son épaule. Qui, à sa place, ne se satisferait pas de la compagnie d'une femme ? Qui voudrait repartir à Londres risquer sa vie entre des mains ennemies ? Sa chair porte encore les marques de ses différents affrontements et son esprit n'est pas totalement guéri de ses blessures morales. Quelqu'un d'autre doué de raison aurait déjà tout fait pour tirer une croix sur le passé et pour profiter d'un avenir aussi serein que celui qui s'offre à lui. Il pourrait oublier le Chiffre, Quantum, Mr White, Silva ou Blofeld, il pourrait oublier le MI-6, ses collègues, les missions, mais il en est incapable.

James ignore de quelle manière interpréter le silence de Madeleine. C'est la première fois qu'elle est aussi distante à cause de lui. Il caresse distraitement son bras, sans toutefois quitter du regard Vesper qui continue à aller et venir dans la pièce. Il devrait dire quelque chose pour briser la glace, pour rassurer la Française, mais il n'a plus les mots justes. Le sourire en coin de la silhouette fantomatique ne l'aide pas à se concentrer sur le moment présent, il a des réminiscences trop vives de sa mort, ce qui assombrit son humeur. Ses doigts se crispent contre ceux de Madeleine et elle relève la tête vers lui, les pupilles remplies de questions qui attendent désespérément des réponses qu'il n'est pas sûr de lui fournir. Il tente de l'apaiser par un baiser mais elle ne rentre pas dans son jeu et délace leurs mains avant d'allumer une lampe de chevet. La lumière éclaire suffisamment la chambre pour révéler les traits tirés de l'agent.

« Il faut qu'on parle, souffle Madeleine avec un léger trémolo dans la voix. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

— Rien, tout va bien.

— _Tu n'es qu'un lâche, James_ , s'irrite Vesper. _Dis-lui la vérité !_

— Je ne suis pas aveugle, réplique la Française en plissant les paupières. Tu n'es plus le même homme.

— _Elle l'a vu aussi. Tu es le seul à croire que rien n'a changé. Ouvre un peu les yeux et accepte ce que ton cœur a déjà compris !_ »

Ce que son cœur a compris, sa raison aussi le perçoit. Malgré tout ce qu'il a supposé ressentir pour Madeleine, il n'éprouve pas de souffrance à l'idée de mettre un terme à une relation qui dure depuis cinq ans. Ce n'est pas vraiment un manque d'empathie, plutôt la réalisation de ce qu'il nie depuis des années. La fille de Mr White n'a été qu'une distraction, rien de plus, comme tant d'autres avant elle. Une distraction qui aura duré plus longtemps et qui lui aura permis de ne pas penser à Blofeld enfermé dans l'une des cellules hautement sécurisées du MI-6, comme Silva avant lui.

« James Bond ne te suffit plus, n'est-ce pas ? reprend Madeleine. L'agent double zéro sept est toujours là, caché quelque part.

— Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour parler …

— Essaie d'être franc avec moi, le coupe-t-elle. Tu t'éloignes chaque jour un peu plus, tu te réveilles plus tôt en pensant que je ne vais rien voir. Après cinq ans, j'ai cru que ta vie était derrière nous, James. Je t'avais dit que je ne te demanderais jamais de changer pour moi mais tu es quand même venu. Ce soir-là sur le pont … »

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase et James songe que ce fameux jour a bousculé plus d'une existence. Tout ce temps, il a imaginé être le seul à se souvenir de cet instant décisif, supposant que pour Madeleine ce serait uniquement le début d'une belle histoire. Ce pont est bien plus, c'est le libre arbitre face au destin, le choix contre la fatalité. Il a lutté pour dévier du chemin qui lui était prédestiné, traçant à tort une nouvelle voie calquée sur le futur de la Française. Il sait qu'en aucun cas il n'aurait appuyé sur la détente pour tuer Franz parce qu'il a dépassé le stade de la colère. Mais entre une femme et son boulot, entre des sentiments volatiles et une fidélité envers sa patrie, quelle était la meilleure solution ?

L'ancien espion franchit la limite en tendant sa main vers Madeleine. Elle repousse son geste tendre et se lève en instaurant une distance entre eux. Ce signe est le premier, celui qui montre la fissure qui court le long de leur relation. Insensible à cette alerte, James se met debout à son tour, gardant le lit comme obstacle physique entre leurs émotions instables. Le regard de la Française est humide mais elle ne pleure pas, elle parvient à lui faire face sans s'effondrer. C'est cette force qu'il a cru aimer chez elle après avoir détesté son entêtement à refuser toute aide extérieure. Madeleine est comme un mur de flammes qui se dresse seul contre le vent, qui vacille mais ne s'éteint jamais. Si James savoure la chaleur que le désir peut faire naître dans son corps, il ne supporte plus de se heurter à un cœur bien trop brûlant. Le feu passionnel qui couve dans l'âme de la Française a longtemps suffi pour deux mais c'est terminé et l'ancien porteur du permis de tuer ne veut plus dépendre d'elle.

« Depuis combien de temps fais-tu semblant ? demande soudainement Madeleine. Sept mois, huit mois ? Un an ? Ou plus encore ?

— Est-ce que ça va changer quelque chose ? »

Les mots ont été plus rapides que sa pensée mais James ne revient pas sur ce qu'il a dit. S'ils doivent mettre un terme à leur relation, il ne leur sert à rien de s'éterniser sur des détails. En voyant l'expression fermée de la blonde, il comprend qu'elle lui offrait une porte de sortie, un moyen de se rattraper pour ne pas envenimer la discussion. Il n'a pas saisi cette chance et il attend les conséquences qui vont découler de son inaction. Madeleine lui murmure qu'elle aurait dû comprendre depuis le début que leur relation serait construite sur des fondations fragiles, même si elle espérait que le temps les renforcerait. Elle lui parle de cette lueur qu'elle a aperçue dans ses yeux à plusieurs occasions, une lueur qu'elle n'a jamais revue pendant les cinq années passées à deux. L'ancien espion est sur le point de l'interroger sur le sens de ses paroles mais il n'en a pas l'occasion car elle poursuit sur sa lancée d'une voix pleine d'amertume.

« Tu avais _ce_ regard, James ! Tu l'as eu avec ton quartier-maître quand tu as appris qu'il fallait repartir à la recherche de Blofeld, tu l'as eu quand tu étais sur ce siège alors même que tu étais torturé, tu l'as eu quand tu préparais la riposte avec ton patron ! À chaque fois que le danger était là, il y avait une véritable lueur de vie dans ton regard. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit pendant tout ce temps ?

— Tu n'as jamais rien demandé, Madeleine. Tu savais que je tenais à mon boulot bien plus qu'à l'amour. Les premiers jours, je t'ai répété que je ne serais pas l'homme parfait mais tu as insisté. J'ai voulu croire que tu avais raison.

— C'est donc ma faute si tu n'as pas su oublier ton travail ? Ma faute si tu aimes plus jouer aux dés avec la Mort que vivre dans le calme ? J'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour toi, et toi-aussi, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus assez.

— Ça ne l'a jamais été, souffle James avec sincérité.

— Alors nous y sommes, déclare sombrement la Française. Le héros avide de replonger au cœur du danger finit par se lasser de son train de vie trop tranquille. C'est un miracle que nous ayons tenu cinq ans, finalement. Tu aurais dû partir les premiers mois pour nous faciliter les choses, pour ne pas me donner de faux espoirs.

— Tu n'es pas la seule à en souffrir. Ne pense pas que c'est simple pour moi de …

— S'il-te-plaît, l'interrompt-elle, sois au moins franc avec toi-même pour une fois. Tu veux t'en aller, être libre, tu le seras. Fais tes valises, programme ton retour et tournons la page. »

Leurs regards se croisent, sans aucune complicité. Le britannique a la sensation qu'un poids vient d'être ôté de ses épaules et il se reproche ce sentiment soudain de légèreté. La blonde semble hésiter à ajouter quelque chose mais elle secoue la tête négativement avant de franchir les derniers pas qui la séparent de la sortie. La porte claque derrière Madeleine mais James ne cherche pas à la retenir. Il reste debout au milieu de la pièce pendant de longues minutes, le regard fixé sur l'entrée de la chambre. Tout cela n'aurait pas dû se dérouler de cette manière, ils étaient censés avoir une discussion plus calme, entre adultes responsables et matures. Les larmes dans les yeux de la Française ont trahi son réel chagrin alors que lui n'a versé qu'un flot de paroles inutiles. Il n'a jamais eu autant conscience qu'en cet instant du gouffre immense qui s'est creusé entre eux. Il l'a toujours ignoré, en imaginant une simple faille facile à combler, mais la distance était bien là, infranchissable.

« _Quelle belle preuve d'amour_ , le raille Vesper. _Tu la laisses partir, sans même essayer de la rattraper ?_

— Que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Je ne peux plus lui mentir, c'est terminé. Madeleine mérite mieux qu'un homme avec de faux sentiments.

— _Tu sais, James, je crois que tu éprouvais quelque chose quand même. Mais pas suffisamment pour envisager un avenir avec elle._

— Mon seul avenir était ... »

Il se tait encore, sans trouver la bonne formulation. Le MI-6 lui assurait un travail, même si sa survie n'était pas garantie. Il a perdu cinq ans à ne rien faire alors qu'il aurait pu aider son pays à traquer des criminels. Il se souvient de cet instant sur le pont lorsqu'il a laissé Blofeld aux mains de M, lorsqu'il a tout simplement cédé ses problèmes à son supérieur sans aller au bout de son boulot. Spectre n'a pas été totalement démantelée, les services secrets ont emprisonné le chef de l'organisation mais il y a encore ses membres qui sévissent dans l'ombre. Combien d'autres innocents ont perdu la vie à cause de son ennemi ? Combien d'existences paisibles ont été détruites parce qu'il a préféré être égoïste ?

Vesper lui souffle qu'il aura du temps pour les regrets une fois qu'il se sera mis en route. De la bouche de cette silhouette fantomatique, ces quelques mots semblent peser plus lourds. Partir lui semblait être inaccessible, comme une illusion partagée entre rêve et cauchemar, comme une mauvaise plaisanterie. Si James a voyagé avec Madeleine, il n'a cependant pas pris le risque de retourner dans son pays, ni même d'en soumettre l'idée à sa compagne. Il s'est contenté des paysages français, du nord de l'Espagne, de l'Italie, et toujours avec la femme blonde auprès de lui. Jamais il ne s'est aventuré ailleurs sans elle, craignant de ne pas revenir, peu confiant en lui-même. Aujourd'hui, la porte qui le maintenait à l'écart de l'Angleterre vient de s'ouvrir en une invitation à mettre les voiles au plus vite. Madeleine lui a rendu sa liberté, il devrait en être heureux et la saisir à pleines mains puisqu'il a enfin ce qu'il désirait.

Pourtant, il ne se sent pas si fier de lui, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Il a passé cinq ans avec elle, cinq années effacées si vite par une discussion qui était suspendue entre eux depuis longtemps. La Française a raison sur un point crucial : son rôle d'homme lambda ne lui suffit plus, il souhaite replonger dans les ténèbres des services secrets. Mais depuis combien de temps garde-t-il au fond de lui ce besoin presque maladif de retourner sur le terrain ? S'est-il tout simplement perdu dans le cours du temps en supposant se défaire du lien qui l'unissait à Madeleine aussi facilement qu'il l'a fait avec toutes les autres ? Il comprend mieux les réflexions de la blonde, et celles de l'ombre de Vesper : lui-même ne parvient pas à se reconnaître. S'il se regardait dans un miroir, sans doute ne saurait-il pas associer son visage à l'homme qu'il est. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il a été touché profondément par sa confrontation avec Blofeld et il doit faire son possible pour réparer l'automate qu'il est devenu.

Mû par une nouvelle impulsion, James récupère une valise dans le fond de l'armoire, sous l'œil pétillant de Vesper. L'ombre de la femme le félicite presque chaleureusement pour sa prise de décision et elle lui conseille ensuite de ne pas s'embarrasser d'affaires inutiles. L'ancien espion a l'habitude de se défaire de ses biens, ce n'est pas la première fois, et il entasse ce qui lui sera nécessaire pour les quelques jours à venir. Il sait qu'il devra rechercher un logement dès son retour dans son pays, comme il en a déjà eu l'occasion après ses multiples disparitions. Tout ce qu'il lui faut désormais est un billet unique en aller simple pour sa patrie. Cette pensée le gonfle d'une joie fébrile et il termine ses bagages en un rien de temps. Il ferme sa valise d'un claquement sec, jette un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre puis s'engage vers le salon où Madeleine patiente.

« Tu pars vraiment, murmure la Française. Je pensais …

— Tu croyais que j'allais te supplier ? termine James à sa place sur un ton froid. Tu voulais que je sois franc, c'est fait. Ma vie d'avant me manque et je risque de nous blesser tous les deux si je reste.

— C'est déjà le cas, rétorque la blonde en haussant la voix. Qu'as-tu fait de ces cinq dernières années ? Est-ce qu'elles ne représentent rien pour toi ? Est-ce que tu as passé tout ce temps à vouloir repartir ? Est-ce que tu t'es juste servi de moi comme divertissement ? »

Sa voix monte dans les aigus. L'ancien agent ne répond rien, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourra plus raisonner Madeleine, pas après ce qu'il lui a dit. Elle souhaitait qu'il lui parle sans rien lui cacher et c'est ce qu'il a fait, même s'il aurait pu y mettre un peu plus de formes. La fille de Mr White retrouve son calme, croisant les bras en arborant une expression fermée. Son regard est fuyant lorsqu'elle prononce ses mots d'adieu, atteignant James qui s'interroge sur ses propres sentiments. Il leur a fallu quelques minutes pour que tout explose entre eux, quelques petites minutes innocentes. Il s'excuse pour son comportement, s'avance vers elle et l'embrasse une dernière fois, d'un baiser presque plus réel et sincère que les derniers échangés. Il recule ensuite et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, sentant peser sur lui les yeux remplis de larmes de la femme qui a partagé sa vie pendant cinq ans.

Ses bagages en main, James hèle un taxi. Il n'a pas besoin de lutter contre lui-même, il ne ressent pas l'envie de faire demi-tour. Au contraire, il souhaite aller de l'avant, pour rattraper le temps perdu et ne plus avoir l'impression étrange d'être sa propre ombre. À côté de lui, Vesper sifflote, le regardant mettre sa valise dans le coffre du taxi. L'ancien espion se glisse sur le siège arrière puis donne comme destination l'aéroport le plus proche. Il voit que le sourire de la silhouette fantomatique s'agrandit avec une gaieté qui correspond à celle qui fait battre son cœur plus fortement. Les dés sont désormais lancés, il n'a plus qu'à se laisser porter par l'avenir, même s'il ignore encore à quel point tout a changé dans son pays et au sein de son ancienne section.

Alors que le taxi ralentit, l'ancien agent se sent tendu. Il n'est pas parvenu à l'endroit où il voulait se rendre et il ne comprend pas la raison pour laquelle le chauffeur s'arrête. James ne voit pas venir la personne qui ouvre soudainement la porte arrière du véhicule, il est seulement tiré à l'extérieur de l'habitacle. Il pousse un grognement en tentant de chasser son assaillant mais il n'est pas assez alerte, fatigué par ses nuits répétitives sans sommeil. Vesper le prévient trop tard, un coup violent est porté à l'arrière de sa tête, suffisamment pour l'étourdir et le plonger dans les brumes d'une inconscience malvenue.


End file.
